johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
IIIII
IIIII is a strange entity that spoke to the Internet Detectives over Discord during the Our Horizon Arc. IIIII appears to be five separate entities making up a single amalgamation, but the identities, nature, and affiliation of these entities remain unknown. Conversations 8/9/19 - Discord Chat 1 IIIII's first conversation over Discord. During this chat, IIIII begins using runes and helps the players enter Johnisdead.com by giving them the login information through ciphers and YouTube comments on the video fascie. IIIII claims that the only way players can find the "real me" is to remember "O.s.i.K.", something only he and John ever said. IIIII refers to the players as old friends before seemingly being forced to leave as another part of IIIII takes over. IIIII's avatar changes to a strange version of Majora's Mask while making references to games and masks. 1:44 AM: ((Tyler's non-canon account on Discord avatar changes, now covered in runes that translate to "A key".)) 1:44 AM: ((Tyler's non-canon account on Discord changes its name to "IIIII")) 1:46 AM: ((IIIII makes strange yelling noises into the call.)) 1:51 AM: “Read the runes my friends” 1:52 AM: “One of the few things I have right now that he cant catch up with fast enough” 1:52 AM: ((One player suggests using the Bunny Hood to help IIIII escape.)) 1:53 AM: “NO” 1:53 AM: “You cannot use these things just yet for me” 2:00 AM: “Ask” 2:02 AM: “ASK fascie” 2:04 AM: ((Players begin asking questions in the form of comments on the video "fascie")) 2:08 AM: “comment” 2:08 AM: “newest” 2:11 AM: “newest” 2:17 AM: "this riddle shall give you but a glimpse, it is all I can give you now with my power. the number was a riddle a key The a user an absque" 2:17 AM: ((Players speculate that in order to solve a cipher they must remove one instance of the word “LUNA” appearing in the code. 2:24 AM: “Luna can never be gone” 2:24 AM: “|” 2:31 AM: ((IIIII uploads “'lllll.mp3'″, a distorted audio track.)) 2:33 AM: ((IIIII uploads “'spoken.wav'”, which is the previous audio track in reverse.)) 2:33 AM: ((IIIII uploads “'hubris7.mp3'″, a reversed version of the file “WithinHubris7.mp3″ found on the Astral Observatory.)) 2:38 AM: ((A few players mention that they are about to go to bed.)) 2:38 AM: “please dont leave just yet” 2:38 AM: “missed” 2:39 AM: “I” 2:40 AM: “His name ((Unintelligible))”''' '''2:50 AM: “Missed” 2:51 AM: “Faut” 2:51 AM: “missed” 2:52 AM: “user: f pass: T” 2:59 AM: ((Players discover that the login for Johnisdead.com is the following: Username: “fascie”, Password: “The key”.)) 3:00 AM: “I can’t hold it for long. He’s watching.” 3:00 AM: ((A player asks if Nocta is watching him.)) 3:00 AM: “No… Nocta’s just… another.” 3:00 AM: ((Players discover two pages on Johnisdead.com: /hole and /hole/fall.)) 3:05 AM: “Rise.” 3:05 AM: “I’m behind a gate.” 3:06 AM: "When the bastion fell, behind brisgate.“ 3:11 AM: “se/b” 3:11 AM: “Miss you.” 3:15 AM: “Slash bris.” 3:18 AM: “He’s still building Kevin” 3:19 AM: “Three are gone.” 3:19 AM: ((One player questions who the three are.)) 3:19 AM: “History always repeats. 1 2 3… and me” 3:21 AM: “I I I” 3:24 AM: “11″ 3:40 AM: “good night old friends. Hopefully you will see this because I cant send another one. We are watching me closely now. I’ll be waiting with the dark. I can only change once this ends. but once this ends we change. Forever. I miss us. O.s.i.K. remember this, only me and john ever said it. Its how you can find the real me" 3:49 AM: ((IIIII posts an mp3 archive titled “'Within hubris'”.)) 3:49 AM: "skm" 4:16 AM: ((IIIII uploads several audio files - "s.ogg", “'c.mp3'”, “'o.ogg'”, “'u.mp3'”, “'t.mp3'”, and “'3.ogg'”. Tyler then reacts to these audio files with the pancake emoji over Discord, making these series of posts a clear reference to the player “'scoutpancakes3'″.)) 4:23 AM: ((IIIII posts an image titled "A.jpg" - A green image of a strange environment with the date "4/23/19" written in runes.)) 5:37 AM: “I am he who is we“ 5:37 AM: ((IIIII posts a screenshot of Discord of him chatting with another player named Scrublord.)) 5:?? AM: ((IIIII sends a player a distorted screenshot of the player Scout's message reading "you can make parallels here between like".)) 5:43 AM: ((Scrublord shares the image IIIII posted - an image that appears to be an old drawing. It is titled “'Tnersebi'” - along with a message reading “'IIIIIoIIIIIIIsIIIwIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIhIIIIIIIIIIIeIItIIIIIIImIIIhIIII' “)) 5:53 AM: “/post/124631343333/ forgotten who I am more than one controls” 8:44 AM: “We take” 8:46 AM: "Your friend can’t wait to see you all again. This is very funny to us" 9:01 AM: “playing our game gives us so much“ 9:02 AM: “you give us masks” 9:03 AM: ((IIIII's profile picture changes to a distorted mirrored image of Majora’s Mask.)) 9:34 AM: ((IIIII posted a mirrored image titled “'paths.jpg'”)) 10:17 AM: “forgive me friend tonight has been very painful and I knew I would be punished across the board for such escapades I am truly trapped in many ways AND HE WILL NEVER ESCAPE NOW” 8/10/19 - Discord Chat 2 IIIII's second conversation over Discord. During this chat, IIIII makes multiple references to the "Pertho" rune and the date "4/23/19". IIIII taunts the players for missing several clues. IIIII then claims they are behind a barrier waiting for the players to complete their quest. 12:01 AM: ((IIIII began uploading and deleting a screenshot of a message he sent to a player named "Lady Cynthia" reading “I have always had a certain degree of respect for you from a distance despite what anyone would say at any point”.)) 2:21 AM: ((IIIII began "pinging" the player ADULT_LINK in multiple places at once.)) 2:30 AM: ((IIIII posts an image of the "P" rune titled "p.jpg")) 2:32 AM: "Rune". 2:33 AM: "brother perthos". 2:37 AM: "'IIII II III PM Brother Pertho's Rune''''" 2:46 AM: ((IIIII "pings" the player Scout with an image of a green backdrop and a red arrow pointing upwards titled "t.jpg". 2:57 AM: ((IIIII sends "t.jpg" again)) 2:57 AM: "IIII II III" 3:00 AM: "past" 3:07 AM: "terrible" 3:07 AM: "terrible" 3:16 AM: "He is doomed at this rate, this is hilarious." 3:25 AM: ((IIIII posts an audio file titled "httpsdiscord.ggcDHc5M.mp3")) 3:25 AM: "alone" 3:42 AM: "barrier I cant open" 3:42 AM: "until you complete your current quest I must wait behind this bastion" 3:52 AM: ((IIIII posts an image titled "miss.jpg" - a corrupted screenshot of IIIII "pinging" the player ADULT_LINK with "A.jpg" the day before)) 4:03 AM: ((IIIII posts an audio file titled "miss.mp3")) Video Dialogue Below are |||||'s various video appearances in which they appear to speak. 7/9/18 - | | | | | | The video l l l l l l features a strange object moving in front of the camera. ((This video's title and description changed many times, archived below:)) "Boredom and habit has forced our hand yet again." "Dont bore me, WE Have wAiTed a long timE for this. He'll be taking a bris walk while I May wait." ((The capitalized letters spell the phrase "WE HATE HIM".)) "BRIS" "Dont bore me, I have waited a long time for this. I'll be taking a walk while you all wait." "3 questions will be answered. You have 1 hour to decide them." "3 questions will be answered." "3 questions answered." "Senorita misteriosa: I pull us to null but he works the forces that desire us to carry on. I will be free when this dies but it makes me work more and more. Im very tired, this body is a cage. When I finally stagnate he stabs me again and we must fight all over again. Over and over, forever." "Juan Rojas: We will be able to die. It promised me if I die I die." "Jose Mi: He is us. I want to stop. I want to sleep. I want null. I want to end." 7/9/18 - wolfcat22 The video wolfcat22 features gameplay of someone being attacked in the online game Roblox. Description: "llllll ᚸ llllll" Description: "Stolen from him Laugh Send toys I my punish to interfering Detectives Children Harbingers End Kill all to end" 7/9/18 - Solifera C The video Solifera C features strange and cryptic imagery. Description: "A prisoner A prison A prophecy Just a glimpse" Title: "For Solifera C" YouTube Comments ||||| has posted a number of comments with the YouTube channel Silentdork. Below are all of the archived comments and replies organized by the video they appear on. | | | | | | Mugen: “''Where are the questions to be submitted?” * '''Silentdork: “||||||''”''' xXGaBoXx012: “''Where is tyler?” * '''Silentdork: “''Parallelos Our worlds”''' Wolfcat: “''How many of you are there?” * '''Silentdork: “''Spectrum”''' Solifera C: “''So...whats next?.. show me your reality.. I want more ;)“ * '''Silentdork: “''Ok”''' Chu Pala: “''Why did you disappear for so long?” * '''Silentdork: “''If we can let it die I can be free. But "I" still wants to finish. I will kill him.”''' Juan Rojas: “''Will you kill him ? When you find he or she what are you going to do? Will you delete your channel when this finish?” * '''Silentdork: “|||''”''' Jose Mi: “''Who do you hate and why?” * '''Silentdork: “|||''”''' xXGaBoXx012: “''What is lunarchildren?” * '''Silentdork: “''A nearly used up tool of ours”''' senorita misteriosa: “''What do you mean, boredom and habits have forced your hand again?“ * '''Silentdork: “|||''”''' wolfcat22 Wolfcat: “How did you get this footage?” (wolfat22 video) * Silentdork: “''Play foolish games, get great prizes. We want it to all be over.''” squishie isshie: “''what do you want to tell us?“ * '''Silentdork: “''Please see through this. He always does this kind of thing to throw everyone off. It happened once before back in april 2012. There is always Methods to his madness. This is one of the only times I think I of the 3 will be able to speak without my symbols the way I had to set them up. Please stay alert.”''' Darice The demon: “''I can help you, just talk to me.” * '''Silentdork: “''This may not be changed”''' squishie isshie: “''what do you want?“ * '''Silentdork: “''I want to end this after all these years but It wont let me. He is always ruining us and bringing it all back to Null. We will never be free and Im afraid Luna will take everything.”'''